Dark light
by black write
Summary: In the midst of depression from his break with flame princess, Finn Is given the opportunity to get it all But will ...
1. Chapter 1

Dark Light

(Narrator P.O.V)

The mornings were cold in Ooo. For Finn they were colder. He felt the whole world was against him. As soon as he liked someone something ruined it. It started with PB. He had his little crush, but no feelings were returned. He ruined his relationship with Flame Princess. He recalled that day. It Wouldn't leave his mind. Finn had set her on the Ice King. The first time was out of annoyance. The second for his own gain. He had risked her life so he could have that dream again.

He still adventured with Jake, but didn't find as much fun from it. Their last adventure was not anything unusual. PB sent the pair to a dungeon to retrieve some special medical ingredient. Finn was remembering this when Jake called out

"Finn I made some BACON pancakes. Come get em while they're hot."

"I'll be down in a while got to change." Finn always liked Jake's special pancakes. He slipped on his blue shirt, and hat. As he was making his way down the ladder there was a knock at the door. Finn darted to the door hopeful that the princess had returned to be with him. He opened the door to find a greater surprise… The ex Flame king panting like a dog.

"Please buffoon you must help me!" The king looked ready to take a knee.

"What do you want flame king!?" Finn savagely spit the words with full intent to make him beg for what he needed.

"Please hide me from my daughter! I escaped the lamp, and as I was leaving the flame kingdom my daughter spotted me and has been chasing me down to send me back to that crystal prison!"

(Finns P.O.V.)

I watched him beg me for his freedom.

"Whats in it for me?" I was ready to douse him for what he had done to flame princess. I still felt for her. Suddenly I knew what was my prize.

"I'll help you Flame king If you help me." The King's eyes were begging me to hurry.

"you see my King a certain princess still has my eye. Your daughter, the flame princess."

At this the flame king boomed, " How do I help with that!" the king spewed his words spitefully.

My reply was simple.

"I have a plan. You will go back to your pris.." I was interrupted there with his thunderous roar

"I will never go back to that lamp!" he shouted angrily as his fire raged.

"hear me out flame king. When you are in the lamp you start saying how I was the best person for your daughter. You will continue this even if she argues back. If and when you set us up again I will persuade her to allow you free however you should be banished from your old kingdom."

The flame king looked at me with hatred and spite, "so be it"

**Notes: I don't own adventure time blah blah blah. This is in fact my first story.**

**The M rating is for future sections. If YOU like the story please review. If you're negative with it doesn't bother me and you sir can read something else if that is the case. Other wise thanks for reading. And I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Im not gonna waste any more time so, I don't own adventure time blah blah blah lets get on with it.**

Chapter two

(Finn P.O.V.)

I packed my bag and took the family sword. I made sure not to keep his majesty waiting. It was about noon. I made sure his lord jackass would not ruin my plan. I needed the Princess. I know the reason she left was my own fault, but I learned from it. I should have know better. I will stop at nothing to be with her again. We couldn't even touch but, flame princess was just…perfect. Her touch even though painful…I missed it. I couldn't stand it I rushed down the ladder and began rehearsing the plan with my majesty.

"Just remember if you don't comply I will leave you in the lamp once you are back" I hated the idea of relying on the deceitful king. If he messes this up I'll have little to no chance with my princess again.

"Don't worry fool child my freedom is more important than ruining you."

His words angered me. How could I trust such a creature. He locked away his daughter …my queen for her entire life until Jake helped her that one day the day we first met. I wished for nothing more. I've been taking lessons from Flambo for flame shield. I got it down, but I had no use. Yet. As I was opening the door Jake called back,

" good luck bro. oh and remember if you get back together take it slow."

"don't worry I won't even see her till tomorrow. And hopefully Flame king can convince her." And with that we left.

(The next day)

I walked into the kingdom flame shield cast. I approached the castle. Something was wrong I could feel it. The guards that after flame princess took over had wanted honest answers were again hostile. They stood vigilant. I was prepared however. I brought a couple gallons of water in my bag, and Cyclops tears.

As I approached the gates the guards halted me.

"what is it you seek water child?"

"I wish to see the king I have business with em."

They glared for a moment and granted access. I pushed the gates open. Only to see my princess on her throne, and cinnamon bun with his fire wolf.

"Hello flame princess." my voice cracked from pure nervousness. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

"hello Finn nice to see you again. But why are you here? And I want the truth it is the law"

"My queen, I..came to apologize for my actions again. And beg your forgiveness. I miss you even if I can't hold you without magic. "

"Oh Finn…I Know. But I need to rule my people properly."

"My lady I've spoken to your brother and he agreed to take control and abide by your rule." My back up plan came in handy.

"Finn are you sure?"

"I'm sure ma lady. I need you. I miss you."

(Narrator)

Flame princess stood up with lava tears in her eyes. She ran to him hugged him, held him. Finn ran his hand through her thin fiery hair. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him. They kissed long full of passion, and love. They kept at it locking lips for minutes at a time.

"Hey if you two are done smearing face I do believe you owe my freedom Finn."


	3. Chapter 3

**I like many authors on this cite are in school still. I enjoy writing these stories so thank you to any reviews I appreciate it however im not going to continue to chapter four until 5 reviews…I don't own adventure time.**

Dark light

Chapter 3

( Finn's P.O.V.)

" You think so huh?" I watched as his fiery eyes turned black with hate.

" You deceitful buffoon! I will kill you!" The former king smashed his body against the lamp rocking it forcefully.

" Now calm down my humorous master." I couldn't help but chuckle at his well developed sense of jokes." I must ask my queen for permission. what kind of a person makes decisions as such without consulting the royal in charge of such matters." He settled down, but was still irritable.

Flame princess looked annoyed." What are you talking about Finn?"

" Me and your father struck an agreement. And if he came through I told him I would try to set him free." She looked even more annoyed.

" Fine. Father you are free. You are however banished from the fire kingdom."

" What how can you banish your own father? After all tha…" The Princess interrupted him,

"GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" She was turning into her monstrous form.

We watched as the impeached ruler left the kingdom after his lantern was lowered.

Me and the princess stayed for a few more hours to set the kingdom in order before taking our leave back to the tree house.

- (Narrator)

A dark kingdom was rising in the midst of a bright world. Their power was unmatched. The demons kingdom. HELL. The demonic pentacle as a group of five destructive lords formed the leadership needed to contain such violent powers. One of the demons (who has asked to be unnamed due to shame) within the pentacle really want his blood back…and knew just who had it.

- Finn felt a chill run up his spine. He was excited and uneasy. After he hung up the sword, there was something that crossed his mind. " How was this sword truly made" he thought to himself. He dismissed it and went to his girl friend and watched a movie. After it was finished Finn went upstairs and woke Jake to tell him the good news." Jake we're back together bro!" he couldn't control his excitement. Tired jake mumbled,

" That's great Finn, but sleep is also great" Jake was clearly not really listening. So Finn decided not to listen to Jake and went down stairs to his girlfriend and had a special gift in mind…

**Thanks for reading guys. Remember please review or updates won't come. Every five. Also I want to name Flame Princess… its just a long type that can be cut back and I like names. Why do you care because if you comment names ill choose the best one and use it. Leave a first name and last initial if you want credit. Sorry for short chapters too but they will get much longer as I go.**


End file.
